Keiko Nakamura
Keiko Hoshiko Nakamura is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the fourth daughter and seventh child of Catalina and Isao Nakamura. She will be the youngest of triplet sisters. She will possess the abilities of Negation, Synesthesia, Biological Replication and Feline Mimicry. Appearance While they are all children, Keiko will be very similar in appearance to her triplet sisters Natsumi and Chiyoko. All three will share the same dark brown eyes, the same round face and the same petite stature. She will also have the same dark brown hair as Natsumi. However, while both of her sisters will become tall as adults, Keiko will remain short and petite throughout her life. Her skin will also tan more easily than her triplets' skin tones. Abilities attack]]Keiko's first ability will be Negation. Using this, she will be capable of negating abilities. She will be able to choose whether this completely blocks their use or simply just weakens their effect. Additionally, she will be able to negate different energy forms, which could for example extinguish a fire or stop a person from moving. She will also be able to use her ability to kill by negating the heartbeat and breathing. Finally, she will be able to negate a person's natural speed and physical strength. Her second ability will be Synaesthesia. This ability means that she could access any sense through any of her other senses, and would therefore only be incapacitated if she lost all five senses completely. For example, if she was temporarily blinded she'd be able to "hear" sights, and if she was unable to feel anything she could taste the texture instead. She could also "see" an invisible person through her other senses. She will manifest this ability when her triplet sister Chiyoko attempts to paralyse her vision as a joke. Her third ability will be Biological Replication. Keiko will be capable of cloning any living thing. This will include plants, animals, herself and other people. There will be no limit to the number of clones she can produce at one time. However, the clones will be hollow, made of air, and they will instantly dissipate if their original is killed or destroyed. The same will occur if Keiko dies. The clones will always be under her control, and will do her bidding. Her final ability will be Feline Mimicry. Keiko will be able to mimic any form of cat. As well as turning into different breeds of domestic cats, she could mimic species such as wildcats, lynxes, panthers, tigers, lions, cheetahs, leopards, pumas and jaguars. However, she won't be able to mimic any animals which aren't part of the larger cat family. She also won't be able to transform other people into cats. Family & Relationships *Father - Isao Nakamura *Mother - Catalina Nakamura *Older sister - Michi Nakamura *Older brothers - Hayate, Akihiro and Seiji Nakamura *Older triplet sisters - Chiyoko and Natsumi Nakamura History & Future Etymology Keiko is a Japanese name which can mean "celebrated child", "respect child", "open child" or "favour child". Her middle name is another Japanese name which means "star child". Her surname Nakamura is again Japanese and means "in a village" or "middle village".